Nii-san
by AngelofAgony51213
Summary: Yukina finds out about her brother, through her memories and flashbacks she finally decides to go back to the demon world but some thing happens along the way... she gets amnesia. She forgot about everyone else but somehow only remembers Hiei was her brother and the island of ice maidens... first time and i suck at summaries haha well read more and you will find out hehe...
1. Chapter 1

First time for me to write a fanfic so hope you enjoy it. Most of these weren't my ideas, they came from Dark Calamity of Princess and most of my ideas were inspired by her and other fan fictions. Oh and sorry if its crappy so if there's a problem tell me, thanks!

This is where i would say ''Disclaimer: I own Yu Yu Hakusho'' and you know i don't own it.

Oh this my have some spoilers to those who just barely watched Yu Yu Hakusho.

Well sorry for interrupting, i guess that's it for now that i think i have to tell so other than that... ENJOY!

Years passed by, Yukina feeling sad and left alone in the human world. She has no one else left. Kuwabara and Keiko had died of old age, Genkai died earlier than them, Yusuke and Kurama had left to Makai after their loved ones had died. Over 100 years passed when she stayed in the human world. She had felt so lonely all these years. She went to their graves and brought flowers for each one of them. She stopped at Kuwabara's grave first and placed a flower on his grave stone, then Keiko, then Genkai. She sat down in a traditional position in the middle facing them. She looked at each one of them and memories came through her mind. Kuwabara, her husband, had died 25 years ago. Keiko died a few years earlier than Kuwabara. Genkai died earlier than both of them, of course.

Memories running through her mind as she sat there on the grass. The good times... the bad times... so many memories of them but now they are gone. She felt lonely. She even had children with Kuwabara but her children mostly inherited their fathers genes and aged quickly through out the years. She had also loved her children so much and also visited their graves, placing flowers on their gravestones before visiting Kuwabara, Keiko, and Genkai's graves.

***Flashback***

Her children had children and were quite very close with her when they were children but as they grew older they feared her. Each time they came to visit her since they were children and years passed by, she hasn't aged or changed the slightest since they saw her when they were young. They thought she was a freak and a beautiful one at fact, they didn't know that she was a demon though. They had thoughts and suggestions of how she kept herself alive and looking young and beautiful for all these years. But they were afraid of her, fearing that she might do something to them. So they stopped visiting her, and now left alone.

She had no hard feelings towards them. They had no idea that Yukina was a demon and she knew that it wasn't normal for human's to look the same as years pass, she didn't blame them for thinking like that. She just felt loneliness as nobody came to visit her.

She had memories of the time she was captured by a greedy human, Tarukane, and that she was tortured by him to get her tears. Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei saved her from the human and set her free. She later sees them again in the Dark Tournament, in search of her brother. She almost witnessed everybody's death in the tournament. The time she spent with Genkai and lived with her.

She went to Yuusuke and Keiko's wedding. She married Kuwabara and had children with him and cared for them deeply. The time that everyone died and went to each of their funerals. She remembered that everyone went to Genkai and Keiko's funeral and everybody looked depressed and sad. She remembered the look Yuusuke had on his face on Keiko's funeral, he looked empty and looked as he lost everything in the world. He left after a couple of weeks after her death to the demon world. Yuusuke drank and took a while to stop him from his drinking, even for Kurama. It was hard for Old Kuwabara tried to snap Yusuke out on his random tantrums while he was drunk. He would always say, "SNAP OUT OF IT, URAMESHI! SHE'S NOT HERE ANYMORE! YOU HAVE TO MOVE ON!". Yuusuke then later goes back to the demon world, saying good bye to everyone after visiting Keiko's grave, and left.

Kuwabara, after noticing the deaths of Genkai and Keiko, decides to tell Yukina something very important to her. They went back home and had a serious talk.

"Yukina, I know that I am not going to live that much longer and I won't be here that much longer. I want to tell you something that may...no, is very important to you. It's the least I could do."

Yukina feeling a little sad and a bit confused," I know Kazuma, but why do you say that? The least you could do? What is it that it may be important to me?"

Kuwabara trying to avoid her question and moves to the important part, "Yukina, I want to tell you this now on my last years that I have left here. I knew about this a long time ago but didn't tell you. I have been wanting to tell you this since I found out about but now I think now is the right time to tell you."

Yukina's silence a sign for Kuwabara to keep on going. She was ready for what he was going to say- as so she thought- and nodded closing her eyes.

"Yukina, I know who's your brother and you have every right to be angry at me for not telling you this a long time ago." Yukina's eyes shot open quickly and tears in the corner of her eyes, almost on a verge of dropping, complete shock was on her face. She was so shocked, she wanted to quickly ask him who it was but words didn't come out. Kuwabara continued any ways. "I knew of this after you were rescued from that greedy human. I came back to my room thinking about you and I remembered there was still that video tape in my VCR. I was love's fool haha (smiled of the memory of his youth, then serious). I went to watch the video all the way through, to see your face again but there was a part I missed before I stormed out of the room, eager to rescue you. Koenma was in the end of the video and said it was a very 'delicate' case because you were 'his' sister. Hiei's sister." She was even in more shock and a tears from her left eye finally came down. "I thought it through and I decided to wait and see for myself. All this time while you were around us, l acted as thought didn't know when l was with everyone. I acted like the fool that everyone thought l was. I wanted to tell you from the start but didn't feel it was the right time to tell you. It took me a lot of thinking to why he didn't tell you. But remember overhearing Hiei & Urameshi talking while I was crying over you when you were leaving, Hiei told him the reason why he didn't want to tell you was that he thought that you wouldn't be happy know someone like him was your brother. Because he had committed crimes in the past and was a felon. He thought that you wouldn't be happy with a brother like him in your life and it was better to watch you from a distance. That's the reason why he had his Jagan Eye. To look for you and watch over you. That's what assume for all the years of thinking. He may have committed crimes in the past but I think there were reasons for his actions from the past other than bad intentions or me has changed after you came along or some other reason! Please, don't reject Hiei or hate him since I told you he is your brother! Please don't..." Kuwabara clutched his fist and tensed his face. "Now that I understand him I don't want either of you feel hurt or pain. I Know that know that you were in search of your brother all these years but I was afraid what would happen if Hiei found out about it. I wanted to tell you when they all left to the demon world. So Yukina, please go back to the demon world and find Hiei and stay with him after I die." He look at her to only see her smile with tears of joy and shock. She was still the same Yukina even all these years she was still a kind-hearted demon. He gave a small smile to her and said, "Thank-you."

"No, thank-you Kazuma. I am not angry with you at all. l understand you had your reasons for not telling me." she closed her eyes, tears slowly coming down her face."I'm glad to know who my brother is." she smiled and her tears finally came down, turning into crystal tears. "So he was this close to me all this time" she cried more tears of joy "I'm so happy to know who my brother is. I know Hiei had committed crimes by stealing and killing, but the time that I first met, he was about to kill that human but I stopped him telling him to stop. I didn't want to see anyone get hurt anymore. He listened to me and stopped. He looked at me with gentle eyes and said he won't make me cry anymore. I believe he was very kind-hearted person all along. If he told me he was my brother, I wouldn't mind at all because I think he was the one that had watched over me long ago when I was young. Hiei had hope in his eyes when I said he looked familiar after he saved me but he returned to how he originally looked after I asked who was he. I think he was hoping that l said he was someone I knew that was watching over me. Thank-you, Kazuma, for telling me. I promise I'll go find Hiei, call him "Nii-san", and ask why he didn't tell me he was my long-lost brother all this time himself." she finally stopped crying. She cried so many Tears of Joy, she could see them all over the floor. She picked them up and put them in a pouch then went to the restroom to wash her face and went to bed.

The day that Kuwabara died no one came but her children and herself. Hiei, Yuusuke, and Kurama left to the demon world long ago. She thought about her promise to Kuwabara and she plans to fulfill it but decides not to go yet. She just wants to stay just a little longer.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Yukina realizes that she was crying. Yukina hasn't died since Kuwabara's funeral. She got on her feet and said," I guess its time to go." Yukina takes one last look at them and leaves. 'Its time to move on and finally go to Makai'.

To Be Continued...

Well how was it? Tell me what you think and review. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about my last chapter, it was pretty bad. It was messy I guess you can say and I wasnt really clear with the summary or what this story was. Thanks Dark Calamity of Princess for advising me for some changes in my story and that I didn't give out a warning.

**WARNING: this is incest so if you don't like it then don't read it. It may be the level of rated M in further chapters. There's no intense incest or anything like that so far in this chapter so its not too late to stop, but if you like then its my pleasure.**

**Well enjoy!**

**YUKINA'S POV**

Yukina enters the portal to Makai. She decides to visit her homeland of koorime, a floating island of ice that is isolated by society and of men. This island is the land of only women called Hyouga. Yukina has been shunned by her people. As she walked, the women would talk behind her back and say she was tainted and should be banished from the village or be thrown off the cliff of the island. Of course, Yukina heard what they said and had expected this to happen, she continued to walk on forward to her destination, her mother's grave.

She reached her mother's grave and like her friend's, she gave her mother flowers too. She may have few memories and images other mother when she was a little girl but her mother's best friend, Ree, told her many stories about how her mother was like and how she died. Ree had taken care of Yukina ever since her mother died And treated her as if she was her own.

Yukina said as she looked onto her mother's gravestone, "I finally know who my brother is, mother. Now all i have to do is look for him and we can finally be together as a family. You'll finally be put to rest, mother." Yukina let her tears fall to the snow, leaving them there in front of her mother's grave.

She left and went to go to Ree's house to tell her the news. When Yukina told her that she knows who her brother is and is going to search for him, Ree looked at her with sad eyes the whole time. Ree asks Yukina to follow her out the door, Yukina not knowing what's wrong just follows her.

She was led to a cliff and saw the elders there. Yukina asks,"Ree, what's going on?"

Ree continues to look at her with sad eyes,"I'm sorry, Yukina." Ree cries, her tear gems landing on the snow.

One of the elders said,"Don't pity school child. You have to do what's right for the safety of our village. She has been tainted by the outside world and should be punished. She's going to find the cursed child and bring him here. You must do it."

Ree trying to say something back but the elder interrupted,"You must do it or the village will be at stake!" The elder stated coldly.

Ree brought Yukina closer to the cliff, she hugs her for it may be the last embrace she would give to Yukina. She whisper in her ear, "Go find your brother and be happy with him. Please don't come back to this island after you find him. This may be cruel but i have to push you off the cliff, i know you won't die but i can't say you'll land safely and unharmed. Please forgive me for what im going to do. Its better than the elders torturing and punishing you to the law you have broken." Ree freed Yukina from her embrace and had tears rolling down her face.

Yukina understood and nodded as her response. Yukina held Ree's hand," Its fine, I forgive you. I know what I've done and you were forced to do this." Yukina had a tear rolling down her face and when it was about to drop, Ree caught it and held on to it tightly. Yukina gave her a kiss on the cheek, smiled afterwards and said,"I love you And thank-you for taking care of me all this time."

Ree eyes opened wide as to what Yukina just said. "I love you too." Ree gave Yukina her tears and puts it in her pouch. She gave Yukina one last embrace then gently pushes Yukina off the cliff. This will be the last that she sees Yukina, so she looks at her the last time as she falls. She sees the most beatiful thing as she falls, she sees Yukina's beatiful smile. The most beautiful smile she seen out of Yukina and was the last she sees of it.

To Ree, the thing that makes the village a better place for her was a smile. No one ever smiled in the koorime village, for as all the women there were as cold as their island. Yukina was the only one that would smile out of the whole village, not even the children smiled, just only Yukina. Now its the last that she would ever see that smile again and can only remember the ones that came from her memories.

Yukina disappeared when she phased through the clouds. When she didn't see Ree's face anymore, she smiled a bit sadly to the village that never would change in how they see the world. Ree went through a lot, been forced to do what she didn't agree on. Yukina saw the last image of Ree before she phased through the clouds, Ree looked so pained and sad. Yukina smiled to her as long as she can to make her know that she truly forgiven her for her actions.

As Yukina falls, she feels the atmosphere getting really cold and that it was hard to breath. She looses consciousness when she falls and the last thing she was thinking of was Ree and finding her brother. She never knew what would happen to her when she finally falls to the ground. She just drifts off to sleep thinking about the life she would have after she found her brother, her Nii-san.

Yukina finally on the grounds of Makai. She fell through trees and branches and had her kimono ripped during the fall... still unconscious during the hard and brutal fall, she didnt feel a thing. She's on the ground defenseless and who knows what is going to happen to her.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**HIEI'S POV**

Hiei was in Mukuro's castle. She was messing with him all the time teasing him all the time. She was very much like the kitsume he knew well in his earlier days. He ignored what she said most of the day because he has been sensing Yukina's demon energy but knows that she's not in Makai for some reason.

Hiei tuned out what Mukuro was saying and left her palace. Hiei returned to his duties on guard of the boarders of Mukuro's territory. He focuses on the strange aura. He feels it getting closer and closer but its not on ground or land... Maybe... He opened his eyes quickly to the thought. 'Maybe she's falling from the sky. No, she couldn't be, unless she fell from koorime island then thats possible but did she have the courage to do so?'

He kept thinking and thinking. The more he did it the more it made sense to him. He feels her aura getting closer. He ran to the direction to where he feel she would land, unfortunately it was farther than he thought, he had to run faster.

It was too late. He felt a crash that was a couple of hundreds miles away, he still ran as quick as he could to get to her before the other demons get to her. The thought of that made his demon energy rise. "NO ONE CAN EVER TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME ,NOT AGAIN! HOLD ON, YUKINA! IM COMING TO GET YOU!"

By the time he got there, he saw many demons surrounding Yukina. He gave them a glare,"Step away from her or die, choose." He said coldly. Most of the demons ran away but some were the ones that were too careless to sense the danger, stayed to try to get the beautiful unconscious girl.

"So what? Your just a shrimp! I bet you can't even cut me even if you tried!" The large purple demon that was three times of his size demanded. "She's going to be mine after I'm done with you!" As the arrogant demon laughed, Hiei was going to slash him in half when he took notice of Yukina waking up. So instead of slashing him in half, he just cut the demon's arm off.

The rest of the other demons ran away from him at the sight of what he can do. The demon he just cut was crying in pain. He ignored him and went to where Yukina was laying. He kneeled down to pick her up.

He looked down to look at Yukina. She looked beautiful and she grew up a lot but still looked like the innocent girl that he last saw about 100 years ago. It still surprised him of how much she changed, she's still shorter than him even though she grew but her appearance is what changed the most.

She had her hair tied like before, it was longer and a bit wavy. Her face was still the same but a bit more adult like shape. She has a shapely body of the perfect woman that most demons would want. Her chest was full and she had a slender body. He could understand why there were so many demons surrounding her, they want to get their hands on her. But what made it worse was that her blue Kimono was all torn up and it revealed most of her snow white skin from her chest and legs. She was covered in scratches and blood all over her body. Dirt and dust all over her torn up kimono.

Her body was healing slowly but that meant she wasn't awake yet. As he was about to walk past the pained demon, Yukina moved a bit mumbling something that Hiei couldn't quite understand. She said it again and this time he can understand it," Nii-san..." She looked up at Hiei with innocent eyes that were on the verge of tears and was full of fear. She snuggled closer to him and grasped on his shirt and her head on his chest. "What's going on?"

Hiei surprised and moved on to her question and says,"...He's one of the demons that wanted to kidnap you and I saved you from him."

Yukina still looked with pleading eyes and her eyes becoming more teary," Please. I..I don't w..want t..to see someone d..die."

Hiei sees her terrified and says softly," Don't worry, he won't die. Its nothing too vital. Now rest." He sees her face getting less tense and relieved. She slowly closed her eyes and finally fell asleep. 'Such a peaceful face' Hiei thought. He ran back to Mukuro's palace as quick as he could with Yukina in his arms. He went to Mukuro to see if there's a place that she could rest.

To be continued...

I hope you liked it and that it was better formatted than the other one. Tell me what you think by reviewing please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that I'm a mess, I change into different writing styles to see which I should try out for next time. **

**In this chapter you could definitely tell that there are ideas that came from Dark Calamity of Princess, for those who have read her stories. **

**I've been in such bad writer's block and I'm just coming up with ideas along the way. I had inspiration but it took up some time. I only get to type small ideas for like 20 minutes and I fall asleep.**

**Well anyways, aside from hearing me complain, go ahead and read the story! I hope you guys like this chapter! Tell me what you think by reviewing!**

**Warning: there may be rated M stories and again this is an incest story!**

* * *

***Mukiro's** **Palace **

"Hmmm... who's she?" Mukuro asks in a teasing tone. She looks at Yukina, scanning her. "She seems to be injured, its the first time you brought an injured demon here." She had a smile on her face continuing to tease him. "Is it because she's a rare beauty?"

"Hn. Do you have a place for her to rest?" He asked in his normal voice of tone that seemed like he didn't care but inside he was hoping that there was somewhere for Yukina to rest.

Mukuro seeing his desperation through his cold mask and takes the chance to tease him even further. He hardly ever shows any sign of care for things and she was quite curious to who this person was. She sensed that she has the class of a E rank demon, so how can a low level demon be at that level of importance to him, enough for him to worry over? She thought then asks,"So who is she to you, for you to go at such high lengths to rescue, hmmm...?"

He hesitates to answering her question. When he was about to answer, Yukina woke up still in his arms rubbing her eyes and says," Nii-san..." she looks up at Hiei with innocent, sleepy eyes," where... are we?"

Mukuro's eyes widened and her smile becoming wider as if she had something planned.

Hiei then starts to soften his eyes and says," You're in Mukuro's castle, I asked her if she has a place for you to rest until you recover." He turns to Mukuro and turns back to his regular self and rudely asks Mukuro,"So do you have a place for her to stay in or not?"

Mukuro seeing the sudden change of... attitude shocked her. 'So... _she's_ his sister. Hmmm... this will be interesting. I guess there is a place for her to stay but this wouldn't be fun, now would it?' she thought as she pretends to think if there were any place for her to stay in.

After finishing her thoughts she said," There is, but I think it's pretty dangerous place for a beautiful demon like Yukina to be in." She continues to explain, sensing that there might be a pointless fight in his angry glare."You see, there are many demons in my palace and they each have their own rooms and all of them are stronger than her. All of them are male and I don't have control over them once they step foot inside their rooms or whatever that goes inside of them... and you where this is going, right?"

Hiei got angry at the thought to hear that there wasn't a place for Yukina to rest and more worse to think of the things that they might do to his sister. The horrible things that might happen behind the doors of the demon's room once they take her inside.

The thought made his demon energy rise and Mukuro sensed it. She's having fun messing with him, just looking at his face loosing its cool and breaking it so easily was something that didn't happen so often.

"But..." Mukuro continued. "I do have a house somewhere deep in the forest, remember? She could stay there. Sounds good enough?"

Hiei remembered that she had a house in the forest and he knew where it was. He almost forgot about it. But... she could be vulnerable at such a place. There were demons everywhere and they could attack her at any time when she was in the house by herself. Even if it was Mukuro's property, if they saw Yukina, they would surround the house and creep and peek at her all day. They might even try to attack her. He has to stay with her. "Yes, that's good enough. I have to watch over her, so my duties have to be cut short."

Mukuro thought it over. She didn't mind if it was cut short, just as long he does his duties. She could just ask her other men to patrol her territory for his other half of his duties. "hmm... okay I'm fine with that." She looked at the girl in his arms and Yukina looked at her and Hiei with couriousity.

"Her clothes are all torn up. I'll try to get some new clothes for her to wear. I don't have any kimonos so she's going to have to wear some of my old clothes. I'll go look through them now, just wait for a moment." She went to her closet and looked for the spare clothes.

As Mukuro was rummaging through her stuff, Hiei looked at Yukina while she was looking at the wall. She was so beautiful and innocent. Things changed over the years and she grew up a lot. 'I wonder how she fell from the sky and survived from that. She has cuts, bruises, and her clothes were stained by her own blood and dirt. The blood is still fresh from her skin and clothes. For some reason i like the smell of her blood, it smelled like something sweet and it enchants me. She's so...'

"I found them. Bring her over to the couch, I'll change her. Just wait outside till I bring her out."

Hiei feeling disappointed at the fact that he can't hold her anymore, he sits her up her on the couch. He kneels down to to her at eye level and softly tells her,"Just wait here until shes done changing you, I'll be back till you're done changing."

Yukina looking straight into his eyes with a small smile on her face and nodded,"Okay, Nii-san, I'll wait here for you." She smiled so sweetly at him, making his eyes soften little more and giving her a small smile.

He gets up and turns to walk out the door and Mukuro throws something to him and catches it perfectly and asks, "What's this?"

"The key to the house that you are going to live in with her." Mukuro trying her best to hide her smile of excitement of what's going to happen for the two of them and turns to Yukina quickly.

Yukina was oblivious to what's going on until she saw her Nii-san leave,"Where is Nii-san going?" The look of panic and sound of worry in her voice made Mukuro want to comfort her. The look in her eyes were so innocent. She felt like she didnt want her tainted or ruined.

"Dont worry, your brother is outside. He'll come in when i tell im done changing you, okay?" Mukuro looked at her with gentle eyes and showed her the clothes that shes going to wear. "I don't have any kimonos so you have to wear some of my old clothes. I have to change because you are injured." she gave her a smile.

Yukina looked at her couriusly then asked, "Then why cant Nii-san change me?"

Mukuro was surprised and asks her, "Why do you want Hiei to change you?"

"Because i feel more safe with Nii-san." Yukina looked at her with a smile on her face and the pure happiness of it.

'I guess if she wants him to, then i guess thats alright...' Murkuro thought deeply into it and she smirked. "hmm... I guess thats fine. Let me go bring Hiei in." Mukuro walked out of the room to find Hiei leaning on the wall.

"Is she done getting changed?"

"No. She wants you to change her." Hiei looked at her shock with in his eyes and Murkuro having a hard time to holding on to her laughter. "She prefers you to change her because she feels more comfortable when shes with you."

Hiei looks at her with a glare in his eyes."This better not be a joke."

"Im not lying. You can go and ask her yourself." She pointed at the room.

Hiei walks in and finds Yukina sitting on the couch waiting for him. She turned and looked at him with happiness in her innocent voice. "Are you going to change me Nii-san?"

He walks right in front of her. 'So, she wasnt lying.' then nodded. She smiles innocently.

Hiei looks at Mukuro's clothes and picks up the faded, blue martial arts pants and looks at Yukina. "Lift your legs off the ground for me." he puts the pants under her feet and she lifts her feet above the ground. He slowly slides the pants up to her legs, as he did that he could feel her soft skin. It was soft and smooth, so very tempting.

"Could you stand up for a bit." She nodded and stood up. He slowly pulls them up her thighs and finally done putting on her pants. "You can sit down now."

She sat back down and then stares at Hiei. "Nii-san, whats wrong?"

Hiei noticed that he was in a daze and snaps out of it then walks behind Yukina. "Its nothing. Now lift your arms up." She did what he said and lifted her arms. He unties her kimono's ribbon and folds it neatly on the side of the couch. "You can put your arms down."

As she puts her arms down to the couch, her kimono slowly slides down off from her shoulders revealing them. He could see her soft, snow white skin, for some reason it was so enchanting. As it slid down even further, he could see light marks on her back. They weren't recent injuries, those were... scars. As her back was completely revealed, Hiei saw more; burn marks, cuts, slashes.

Those scars didn't suit her, they didn't match up to her innocence. He knew those scars were old and knew who did this to her. 'It was that greedy, disgusting human.' He looked at her back with anger but also with sadness. 'If I found you sooner, you wouldn't have had gone through that torture. There wouldn't be any scars on your back.' He was about to touch her scars to see if they were real but then stopped. It was real, he knows its real but doesn't want it to be.

Yukina feels there is something wrong with Hiei and asks him without turning around, "Nii-san, what's wrong? Why are you sad?"

Hiei snapped out of his thoughts when he heard her voice," Its nothing." She turns around quickly to hold his hands and her bangs covering her eyes. She revealed her half naked body to him. Hiei's eyes opened wide, he saw her breasts. They were full and they looked so soft, they were at least a C-D cup size. Her skin was like the color of snow, there were no scars on her breasts or anywhere on her front. It was just the back... he stopped his thoughts when he saw her look up at him with sad and teary eyes.

"Nii-san... why do you feel so sad?" she continues to look at him with sad eyes. She brings his hands to her face and caresses them with her cheeks, "Why do you feel so hurt, Nii-san?"

He feels kind of shocked by her behavior but feels like he doesn't want her to stop. 'How did she know?'

tbc


End file.
